Comment en arriver là?
by Ayane T'il Hime
Summary: Voilà deux mois que la guerre est terminée. Les pertes ont été dures. A Konoha, l'heure n'est pas à la recontruction. Ni pour Kakashi d'ailleurs. Perdu entre le passé et le présent, il pense à lui, aux autres.Attention, fic déprimante.


Euh, c'est ma première fic sur Naruto. C'est un one shot. J'espère que celà vous plaira et j'attend avec impatience vos reviews.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> > 

Deux mois.. Et oui, celà fait déjà deux mois que la guerre contre l'Akatsuki est terminée... Enfin... Celà fait bien plus de deux mois, mais elle s'est tout de suite enchaînée à cette guerre contre Uchiwa Sasuke et sa bande.Total des victimes : des centaines de morts et un nombre inquantifiable de blessés.  
Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là? Franchement, pourquoi est-ce que je les ai choisis. Bon, ils avaient compris les premiers le sens du travail d'équipe. Ok, ils avaient surmonté mon entrainement, et d'accord, ils avaient fini par former une équipe soudée malgré leur rivalité.

Comment on en est arrivé là?

Asuma est mort, Kurenai, dégoutée de la vie, a posé sa démission et n'est plus sortie depuis plusieurs mois, Rin est morte il y a six ans en mission, Obito, lui a trépassé il y a plus de quinze ans. Franchement, père, tu avais tord et je te hais pour ça. Tu croyais que la mission était obsolète comparée à tes coéquipiers. J'avais raison à ce moment là. J'étais persuadé que tu étais dans l'erreur. Parce que devenir ninja, c'était accepter la mort et que sauver une personne d'un destin ineluctable était aussi dangereux qu'inutile, c'était ce que l'on m'avais appris en premier à l'académie. A l'époque, le premier jour à l'école, on nous emmenait à l'hopital. Non pas pour une visite de contrôle, non. Uniquement pour nous faire constater, pour que l'on voit ce qui nous attendait à travers nos yeux innocent d'enfants de six ou sept ans. J'étais encore plus jeune que ça à l'époque. A ce moment là, j'étais l'un des seul à ne pas avoir broncher. Du moins, personne n'a vu la grimace de dégout qui tordit mon visage. J'avais penser à tout, je m'étais mis un masque noir qui recouvre toujours mon visage dans un serment unique : un ninja ne doit jamais montrer ses émotions en mission. Pour moi, la vie était une mission.

L'ennui, c'est qu'à la sortie de l'hopital, certain m'avaient demandé la raison d'un tel accoutrement.

Que pouvais-je leur avouer à ce moment là?

Que j'étais un froussard? Que j'avais peur de laisser mes émotions transparaitre? Que je n'étais pas assez fort pour revetir ce masque de froideur qui fait pourtant la force d'un ninja, d'un assassin de l'ombre? Alors je les ai regardé d'un air méprisant, suffisant. Un air qui les insultait, les traitait d'imbéciles, qui les narguait. Oui j'ai un masque, et alors, je serais ninja, celà ne se voit pas? Je suis effrayant et insondable. Je suis une ombre et je suis l'obscurité.  
Un air remarquablement stupide en somme.

Mais non, depuis une dizaine d'année, les enfants commençaient par des livraisons tels de vulgaires laquais. On ne leur montrait plus la mort, plus la haine, plus la blessure. Ce n'était plus ce que l'on enseignait aux gosses pour les dégouter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. A la rigueur, on leur faisait penser qu'être ninja n'était pas passionant, à la limite du riddicule si l'on ne possède pas la force nécessaire. Quoique, quand je repense à Naruto je me demande... Est-ce que s'occuper du chat de la femme du Seigneur du Feu ne l'a-t-il pas forcer à se surpasser : pouvoir enfin tenter de montrer sa valeur et que ce qu'on lui demande est en dessous de lui? Enfin... Je ne comprendrais sûrement jamais les gamins. Après tout, je me suis retrouvé directement projeté dans un monde en guerre, alors que mes élèves ont découvert l'aspect le plus paisible de ninja. Qui a eu le plus de chance dans l'affaire? Moi ou eux? Je n'en sais rien, mais je crois que j'ai eu plus tôt l'occasion de comprendre ce que l'on attendait de moi. C'est pour celà que j'ai pu comprendre la mort de Obito et accepter son cadeau. Un cadeau... Triste mot pour désigner cet oeil qui m'a pourtant sauvé la vie. Un oeil sang, aussi rouge que le visage poisseux et dégoulinant de mon meilleur ami dans ses derniers instants. Et dire que l'on m'appelle le ninja copieur, l'homme au sharigan.  
Ironique non? Je suis fort parce que j'ai été suffisament faible pour laisser mon équipier mourir en mission!

Je sens un sourire fade recouvrir mes lèvres. Un sourire sans joie qui repousse dans un recoin de ma tête mon ex-coéquipier et je reprend ma liste funèbre. Après mes compagnons d'armes, j'ai vu la jeunesse de Konoha disparaitre. Tout d'abord, le disciple et adulé élève de coupe au bol.. Lee je crois. Gai ne s'en est toujours pas remis non plus, mais lui, contrairement à la kunoichi aux yeux rouges, n'a pas renoncé à son nindo.

Au contraire, il a redoublé de rage dans chacune de ses missions. Je n'ose même plus participer à ses tueries comme la plupart de mes collègues. Trop peur d'un coup perdu. Cette homme n'est plus qu'une arme de vengeance. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui. Mais je le comprends. Lee était tout pour lui.

La petite Yanamaka, elle, s'est reconvertie en fleuriste. Elle avait déjà sa boutique et elle suit une nouvelle voie, une nouvelle vie. Je crois qu'elle a déménagé vers Kumo, ouvrir un nouveau commerce. Il paraît que ses bouquets de Sakura sont superbes, d'une rare splendeur m'a-t-on dit. Ma disciple aurait pu s'en sentir honorée si elle était au moins au courant. Non, elle n'est pas morte comme la plupart des chunnins de sa génération. Non. Pourtant, elle le parait. Je le sais, je l'ai aperçu l'autre fois et j'avoue que comme pour Gai, je n'ai rarement été aussi surpris. Elle a désormais abandonné cette couleur rose qui lui allait si bien pour porter le noir des cheveux aux chaussures. Même ses splendides yeux verts forêt tiraient davantage sur le gris que sur leur couleur originale. Elle n'a pas quitté la chambre de Naruto depuis ces derniers mois. Classé dans un état extrèmement grave, il avait reçu le privilège unique de posséder sa propre chambre. Privilège assez douteux puisque le blondinet n'a pas ouvert l'oeil depuis ses deux mois. Les médecins avaient hésité à le débrancher. Les ex-médecin devrais je dire. Sakura n'a pas supporté la nouvelle. Je ne sais pas si les deux abrutis sont sortis du coma, mais j'espère pour eux que ce n'est pas le cas. Car voyez vous, je suis aussi quelque peu frustré. Que puis-je dire sur les autres.. L'héritière des Hyuugas est peut-être la seule à avoir tenu le coup... Et encore! Je crois qu'elle tente d'imiter Naruto. Au moins, elle est la seule à espérer. Dommage que sa timidité maladive l'empêche de dostribuer l'espoir aux autres.

Toujours plongé dans mes pensées morbides, je continue à avancer. D'un oeil vitreux, je regarde les asticots dévorer la terre et je relève la tête pour voir une tombe.  
Pris d'un élan de rage je lève mon kunai et commence à réduire en misérable hachis les vers grouillant le sol où reposent mes camarades.  
Non, je ne vous laisserais pas gacher leur mort! NON!

Une fois am colère disparue, je regarde tristement mon sanglant carnage. Est-ce bien moi qui vient de perdre la raison pour de simples insctes?  
Je ne sais pas.. Je ne sais plus.. Tout s'embrouille, j'ai mal à la tête.

Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là?


End file.
